Room mates
by Lawliet-is-a-zombie
Summary: Short drabble about Living with Mello. Matts Pov. T just in case


A day in the life of Matty-kins and Melly-Bean.

Matt groaned. This would be the third time this week he was woken up by Mello blasting his music at hours strictly reserved for old ladies and annoying as fuck birds. The test's that Whammy gave weren't even half as hard as sharing a room with Mello. The heavy bass guitar felt like an assault on his ears, and Mello's crooning didn't help either. His voice was seriously nasty. "Can you not". Through heavy lidded eyes Matt could see the blond staring at him and grinning like a maniac. It was nice to see him smile. Much better than him being the pissy bitch he usually is. "Morning doofus. Enjoying the tunes?". It was too early for this. All Matt could muster was a groan as he covered his ears with his pillow. Just five more minutes.

Eggs again. Matt stared down the awful things. Every freaking day, No matter how many time he told roger he hated them, He would get eggs every morning. Mello was chowing down on toast covered in some brown substance. Probably chocolate flavored. Roger always listened to him. The old fart. He stabbed the orange orbs and pushed them as far away from him as he could. "Care to share some toast Melly-bean?" Mello shot Matt a disgusted look. "No wonder people think we're gay, Stop freaking calling me that, and no. You cannot have any of my toast".

As soon as Breakfast was over Mello was on cleaning duty. This left Matt alone with his sweet sweet Zelda. He had just booted up his ds when he heard a familiar monotone voice. "Greetings Matt. How are you today?". The small figure sat next to him a started twirling his hair absent-mindedly. "Hi Near" Matt rolled his eyes. He really didn't mind Near. He just made things so awkward. And Mello would be pissed at him for even talking to the guy. He decided to just walk away. Leaving the little albino alone with his Optimus prime toy.

Matt sat in the tree overlooking Wammies. This was his tree. Nobody dared sit in it. Matt liked to think it was because they were afraid of him. But he knew that it was because of that time he peed on it when he was nine. Good times. As much as he complained, he really loved Whammies house. He loved the other kids that lived there. He even loved the stupid Eggs. But most of all, He loved Mello. Mello the grumpy leather Barbie that ate nothing but chocolate. He knew that his feelings were anything but plutonic, but he would never act on it. After all, his Melly-Bean liked girls very much. And alas, Matt wasn't one.

"What are you doing up there, fucker?" Mello still had that mad grin from the morning earlier. He loved good mood Mello. He was a chill guy. "Mind if I join you up there?" Matt was taken aback by this question; Mello must have forgotten that this was the Pee tree. Better not remind him. "Sure, come on up!"

Matt was laughing so hard he almost fell of the branch. Mello trying to climb a tree in Leather pants was a sight Matt wouldn't soon forget. Mello was trying so hard and getting so frustrated, it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. The blond was barely on the second lowest branch when he started to go red with anger. Matt was trying to make out what he was saying but all he could hear was "I will fuck your mother you fucking ass tree so help me god". "You okay down there Mels?" Matt yelled, trying his best to keep from gigging like a school girl. "You know what? Screw this." Matt heard the squeaking of leather then turned a lovely shade of red. Mello had taken his pants off so he could climb the tree. He had scaled the thing within minutes and Matt was still trying to stop the bush that was covering his face. Mello sat next to Matt on the branch with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Your cheeks match your hair." "I know."

Mello didn't wear pants for the rest of the day. His boxers have cupcakes on them, Matt noted. He definitely wasn't staring. Before Matt knew it it was dinner time. Oogling your best friends ass sure passes the time. When they entered the living hall all head turned. The guys were snickering and the girls seemed pretty pleased. It's not every day you get to witness the Wammys house heartthrob in his undies. Matt beamed and adjusted his goggles.

He might as well join Mello. At least then, Mello might notice what a hot body Matt had. With no warning what so ever, Matt pulled his Jeans down and exposed his bright red Mario boxers. Mello stopped in his tracks and gave Matt a look of complete and utter shock. "Might as well go a bit further, give the girls a show, eh?" Matt said, his tone dripping with arrogance. The gamer then decided to remove his shirt. Mello was speechless. A pale blush spreading across his cheeks. Matt, brimming with pride, walked over and sat down at their usual table. Acting as if he hadn't just given the entirety of Whammies house a strip show.

For once, Matt actually enjoyed dinner. Steak and mashed potatoes. He dug in with utter disregard for manners. He was sitting in nothing but his underwear so he had kind of thrown his manners out the window anyway. Mello was cutting into his steak like a freaking animal. His face was a mask of complete concentration. Matt liked his concentrating face. It reminded him of a zebra. He didn't know why. It just did. He liked zebras. He also liked Mello.

As soon as dinner was finished Matt retreated into his room for some much needed video games. His thumbs needed a work out. He proceeded to play some much needed Skyrim until he could barely keep his eyes open. He crawled into his bed and listened to the familiar sound of his roommates sleep gibberish. Today was a good day. It was days like these that made life seem worthwhile. Video games, his tree, and most importantly Mello. He hoped that Mello was good mood Mello again tomorrow. He really liked Good mood Mello.

Matt feel asleep with a smile on his face. It was one of the last times Matt was truly happy. The next day good mood Mello wasn't around, Because the next day the two boys found out that their Idol had passed away. Good mood Mello never truly returned, And Matt was never truly happy again.


End file.
